No Strings Attached
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Fuzuna is tired of complicated relationships and never being able to find true love. When she expresses this to her four best friends Tokugawa, Irie, Oni, and Tanegashima, Tanegashima suggest she try a no-strings-attached relationship. Tokugawa, to protect her, offers himself for the position but even with no strings attached things also seem to get complicated. Tokugawa/OC Rated M
1. Relationships Suck

_**Summary:**_ Fuzuna is tired of complicated relationships and never being able to find true love. When she expresses this to her four best friends, Tokugawa, Irie, Oni, and Tanegashima, Tanegashima suggest she try a no-strings-attached relationship. Tokugawa, to protect her, offers himself for the position. But even with no strings attached things also seem to get complicated. Tokugawa/OC Rated M

Kyandi: Hello everyone! I'm back~! This is a story I got stuck in my head and have been working on for a while. So without anymore delay meet my OC, Ootanime Fuzuna.

Fuzuna: Hey everyone!

Kyandi: This story idea came to me after watching a movie called Friends with Benefits.

Fuzuna: And your brain automatically put this together.

Kyandi: Of course it did. My brain is just awesome like that.

Fuzuna: If you say so.

Kyandi: I do. So everyone please enjoy and review!

Fuzuna: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1 Relationships Suck

Tennis, university classes, tennis, homework, training, sleep, and repeat. That was the basic lay out of Tokugawa Kazuya's life. He was able to, now and then, slip time with his friends in with that but mostly his time with his friends was spent training and playing tennis.

Since most of them played tennis too, it worked out in his favor. Now and then they would hang out outside of tennis and school but most of the time that just wasn't the case. Tanegashima, Irie, and Oni all understood this and never really cared if that was all the time they had to hang out.

There was one friend though, that wasn't apart of that tennis circle and therefore demanded a little more attention...Okay a lot of attention.

After entering university the four thought they would get a break from the drama of high school, but it seemed college students had just as much drama as high schoolers. Especially when it came to relationships.

After all...guys would be guys and girls would be girls, no matter what the age. Some people just had worse luck with the whole thing then others. And that was exactly the case with one of their friends who had the worse luck of them all. And it was also exactly the reason why this person need more attention then the rest of them.

"Kazuya! Kanata, Shuji, Jujirou!" All four young men looked up from what they were doing when they heard the yell. All four knew the voice without having to see the person that the voice belonged to. And all four knew instantly that continuing their lunch time training would be fruitless.

"Sounds like Fuzuna isn't too happy at the moment." Irie remarked as he sat his racket down and took a seat on the bench next to Oni. "She hasn't been happy at all lately with that boyfriend of hers." Oni said in a clearly unhappy voice.

Ootanime Fuzuna was a first year university student studying Graphic Design and Multimedia. She also claimed all four of them as her best friends and had a habit of attracting horrible and unfaithful boyfriends. Something that always upset her friends.

Sure enough a young woman came into sight then. For a girl she was taller then most standing about five foot, seven and had a slender frame that was far from lacking in physical strength. She was slender but she was not weak.

Usually she clothed herself in her own unique style of hoodies, leather jackets, jeans, and an array of tops that were loose and yet revealed enough to show that she was a girl. Today was no different. She came storming towards them in her usual jeans, her favorite boots, and a sleeveless gray hoodie over a purple tank top.

Her style was her own but was most along the lines of boyish. What wasn't boyish was the ridiculously long midnight black hair that fell down her back to the back of her knees. It was clear the girl never cut her hair.

The only thing she did cut was the shorter strands that feel in around her slightly rounded face with its high cheek bones and small nose.

As Fuzuna neared them the four could see the fire blazing in vividly purple eyes. She wasn't happy and she wasn't making any effort to hide it either. Not that she ever really did anyhow. When she was unhappy, she was unhappy.

"Fuzuna, what's wrong?" Tanegashima asked. It was then that Irie caught sight of the girls' right hand. "Fuzuna what happened to your knuckles!?" Irie asked. The knuckles of Fuzuna's right hand were black and blue.

At the mention of them a frown curved Fuzuna's lips. "That jerk of a boyfriend cheated on me and had the nerve to say it wouldn't change anything even if he was seeing another girl." Fuzuna replied. "You punched him didn't you?" Oni asked.

"I did. Hard enough to knock him off his feet." Fuzuna replied. "Good girl." was Oni's reply to that. The other three males shot Oni a look. While Oni encouraged Fuzuna retaliating against cheaters and abusive boyfriends, the others preferred if she came to them and let them handle it. Something she never did even without Oni's encouragement.

"At least let me look at your hand, Fuzuna. You're an artist. You can't leave your hand like that." Irie told her patting the bench between him and Oni. Fuzuna heaved a sigh and dropped to sit on the bench, handing Irie her hand.

"You really shouldn't go around punching guys, Fuzuna. Especially when they're bigger then you." Tokugawa told her. Fuzuna scoffed. "I'm tired of them thinking they can walk all over me." Fuzuna replied. "Perhaps you just need to be more careful in the guys you choose to go out with." Irie told her as he took care of her hand.

"I'm tired of relationships period! Is it really that bad to want to believe in true love?" she asked. "Not at all." Tanegashima remarked as he leaned against a wall. "It just...well most guys our age only see your body, Fuzuna. And sex always complicates things." he added.

Fuzuna heaved a sigh. "You make it sound like I have sex with all of my boyfriends. I didn't sleep with this one or the three before him." she remarked with a slightly pout. Tanegashima grinned. "We know you don't, Fuzuna. You have your strict rules. But that doesn't change how some guys look at you." Irie told her.

"You'd think they'd learn better after seeing your personality." Tanegashima remarked making Fuzuna shoot him a glare. "Very funny, Shuji." she replied making him grin widely at her. "I told you he was only after your body. When you didn't sleep with him he went somewhere else for it." Tokugawa remarked.

"Yeah I know. I'll listen to you next time, Kazuya." she said with a sigh. After knowing Tokugawa since childhood and knowing the others for four years they had been there to listen to her every time she had a problem with guys.

Tokugawa especially had always taken to trying to protect her when it came to guys. Not that she ever really listened. Fuzuna was the type of girl that did as she wanted when she wanted. Tokugawa was sure that even if she said she would listen to him next time, she wouldn't really do it.

"There you go, Fuzuna." Irie said releasing her hand. Fuzuna looked at her knuckles, rubbing them slightly through the bandage that covered them. "He certainly had a hard head." she remarked idly putting a smile their faces.

"How about we go out to eat tonight. To celebrate you coming to your senses before it was too late." Tanegashima suggested. Fuzuna looked up at him. "It that alright? I thought you four had a tournament coming up." she said.

"We still have a few more days. One night is fine." Tokugawa told her. When it came to his childhood friend, Tokugawa was always willing to blow off one night of training and practice to cheer her up. Especially when she had just punched a guy after coming to her senses and admitting that Tokugawa was right.

In reply to him, Fuzuna grinned. "That's what you always say, Kazuya. Even when it isn't fine." she told him before turning to Oni. "It is really alright to blow off one night?" she asked him. Oni looked down at her and then at Tokugawa who was defiantly not happy with her not believing him.

Oni looked back at Fuzuna who was watching him closely. He scoffed before reaching out and ruffling her hair. "We won't lose just because we miss one night of practice to spend time with a friend. What do you take us for?" he replied.

Fuzuna's grin grew. "I take the four of you for sappy best friends." she told him. Oni shot her a look while Tanegashima and Irie laughed and Tokugawa smiled lightly. "Better sappy best friends then crappy ones." Tanegashima remarked.

"Right!" Fuzuna agreed. "Then I'll see you four after classes?" she asked. "We'll be waiting at the gate." Irie agreed. Fuzuna gave the four a smile. "Then I'll see you then." she said before getting to her feet. She waved to them before taking off.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching her bounce around like this." Tanegashima said. "You haven't had to deal with it for the better part of fifteen years." Tokugawa remarked. He said that but when it came to Fuzuna...he didn't mind. She was his oldest and dearest friend after all.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

"I'm done!" Fuzuna declared slamming her glass down on the table. The young woman was slumped over the table, a pout on her face. Tanegashima who sat beside her laughed along with Irie was was sitting across from her with Oni.

"And what are you done with this time, Fuzuna?" Irie asked. "Men! I'm done with men!" Fuzuna declared. "Relationships get too complicated and then the whole thing falls apart." she added. "Its the sex." Tanegashima assured her.

This put a bigger pout on her lips. Tokugawa sat on her other side watching the whole thing. The five had gone out to eat as they promised and it had ended up with the five sitting in a bar drinking even though Tokugawa and Fuzuna weren't of drinking age.

Fuzuna didn't normally drink, even when her friends did, but she had made exception considering how she was feeling at the moment.

"I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Why are relationships so complicated. Can't I just find true love and forget all the rest of this crap?" Fuzuna asked. "That's not how it normally works in society today, Fuzuna." Irie told her.

"And that sucks!" Fuzuna exclaimed before burying her face in her arms. Tokugawa glanced at her. Fuzuna had always had the knack of attracting guys that only wanted one thing from her and whether she gave it to them or not, left her.

Fuzuna had caught on to the whole things after one time of giving it up and being dumped and she hadn't let herself be used like that again. It only meant that the guys dumped her faster. "This is why I only do no-strings-attached relationships." Tanegashima remarked.

Fuzuna raised her head. "You mean friends with benefits." she replied. Tanegashima grinned. "If we're both just in it for sex then no feelings have to be hurt." he explained.

"Must be nice. I haven't allowed sex since my first time." she remarked. And this only showed how comfortable she was with the four males. "Well maybe you should do the same thing as me." Tanegashima suggested, getting a glare from the other three.

They were silently trying to tell their friend to shut up and not put that idea in Fuzuna's head, but Tanegashima wasn't paying attention to the others. He had Fuzuna's attention now.

"Find a guy you trust and who's willing to have a no feelings involved kind of relationship. It'll simply be a friendship. Except with sex." Tanegashima told her. "Don't tell her that, Shuji!" Irie told Tanegashima who only grinned at his friend.

He had already planted the idea in Fuzuna's head and she was seriously considering the idea. "I'll do it." All four turned wide eyes to Fuzuna.

"Fuzuna, its a bad idea." Irie told her. "He has a point, Fuzuna. Any guy could take advantage of that and use you. You'll just end up even more hurt then before." Tokugawa told her, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I don't care anymore. I'm tired of all of these failed relationships. I'm not even getting the pleasure of sleeping in a guy's arms for all of the crap I have to go through." she replied. She heaved a sigh as she dropped her chin in one of her hands.

"And I like cuddling in my sleep." she added. "So I don't care anymore. At least I'll get something out of it." she added before getting to her feet. "I'm getting another drink." she declared before heading for the bar. All eyes at the table turned to Tanegashima.

"Shuji! Why did you have to put that idea in her head?" Irie asked. "She's going to get hurt." Tokugawa added. "If your so worried about her, Kazuya, then why don't your offer your services?" Tanegashima asked as he grabbed his glass and got to his own feet.

"After all...you are her best friend. Who would take better care of her then you?" he added before heading off to get his own drink. Tokugawa watched Tanegashima walk off. Fuzuna wasn't stupid but she was stubborn.

Once she made up her mind she would go through with it. So he knew she was going to go through with this. If he didn't do something Fuzuna was going to find a guy that was just going to mess with her and hurt her. He had promised Fuzuna when they were little that he wouldn't let that happen. He had to do something.

END

Kyandi: Tanegashima is a baaaaaaaaaaaaad boy. A very, very baaaaaaaad boy.

Fuzuna: He does like to play around and goof off.

Kyandi: Exactly!

Fuzuna: Well it doesn't matter. Move on. You have a few more chapters to get up.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review.

Fuzuna: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	2. My Offer To You

Kyandi: And I'm back. Didn't take long did it?

Fuzuna: Sorry when she gets in the pace of things, she puts out chapters one right after the other.

Kyandi: I can't help it if my muse explodes on me.

Fuzuna: Then just get too it.

Kyandi: Right! So everyone enjoy and review!

Fuzuna: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2 My Offer To You

"Have any of you seen Fuzuna?" Squeals went up as Tokugawa stepped into Fuzuna's Design Fundamentals class. Girls all around the classes squealed and rushed towards him greeting him and asking him random questions at a pace too fast for him to even keep up with.

Not that it mattered. It was mostly stupid questions like what was his favorite color, or what he liked to eat the most. Questions he didn't want to answer anyway. So they didn't really matter. It was like this all the time.

It had been like this in high school and middle school too. Fan girls would always swamp him no matter where he went or how old they were. The freshmen were the worse about crowding him like these girls were at the moment.

Since Fuzuna's Design Fundamentals class was mostly girls, Tokugawa really didn't like having to go to her class to find her. But he needed to talk to her before she went out searching for a guy and she wasn't answering her phone.

That meant either she was busy, had her phone off, or her phone was dead. It was more then likely the last one though. Fuzuna forgot to charge the thing all the time and it would constantly die on her. Some times she wouldn't charge it even after it had and would remain that way until Tokugawa or Irie got it and charged it for her.

She just didn't care all that much if the thing was charged when it needed to be. Whatever the case was, she wasn't answering her phone and that meant he had to go find her to talk in person. So he had no choice but to go to her class to find her. The result was him standing in the middle of a crowd of girls.

"Alright girls, give him room to breath!" came one clear voice. All of the girls cleared back when a girl with short, spiky, pink dyed hair and dressed in overall splattered with paint and a tie-dye shirt, stepped forward.

She had a graphing pencil stuck behind one ear and paint brush that was close to dripping green paint on the floor, in her hand. She dropped the brush into a plastic cup of murky water as she passed it, adding green to the already multi colored water.

She gave all of the girls a sharp look with her emerald green eyes as she approached. The girls backed off even more. She gave them a smile before turning to Tokugawa.

"Morning, Kazu-kun. What are you doing here? You know how the girls in this class act." she said as she glanced at the girls who frowned at the comment that was clearly directed towards them. The pink haired girl just grinned back at them.

"Manaki-chan, I'm looking for Fuzuna. Where is she?" Tokugawa asked, silently thanking any god listening for the help of Fuzuna's only female friend. Zutakiwa Manaki was a second year who had taken a liking to Fuzuna and had become the only female friend she had.

She could control the other females in her class with one simple look because if anyone got her angry they never like the out come. It was better to just do as she said. She was also currently trying to catch the eye of Oni, though she wasn't having much luck with the big red head.

"Fuzuna-chan went to the cafe since she was done with her project. She took her bag and stuff with her so I don't think she's coming back here." Manaki told him with a smile. "Thank you." he told her. He gave the other girls a nod before he left the room, leaving the girls to squeal behind him.

When Fuzuna finished projects and her friends had class she usually went to the cafe of the university, got something to eat and drink, and then went to the back courtyard where she worked on her laptop while she waited for Tokugawa and the others to get out of class.

Since Tokugawa had a test in his class and was free to leave when finished, he too was done with classes for the day. Irie, Tanegashima, and Oni would be in classes for another two hours. Sure enough, when Tokugawa entered the back courtyard he found Fuzuna in her usual spot, sitting on a low wall. But today she wasn't alone.

Today a young man was with her. Tokugawa knew the guy even before he neared them. It was a guy name Natsuo who was known throughout the university for his good looks and his reputation for playing with girls.

There were even rumors around campus that he had put most of his past girlfriends in the hospital when they tried to break up with him. According to rumor Natsuo had to be the one to break things off, or he broke bones.

Of course no one had proved it because the girls refused to say who had done it and had quit school shortly afterward. But despite knowing that girls at the school still went out with the creep. Of course, now it was most freshmen who didn't yet know of the rumor.

Fuzuna though, did know. Tokugawa, Irie, Oni, and Tanegashima, along with Manaki had seen to it that she had. So why Fuzuna was talking to Natsuo now, was beyond Tokugawa. Tokugawa hurried forward. He had to get Fuzuna away from Natsuo.

"So, what do you say, beautiful? Want to go out with me?" Natsuo was saying when Tokugawa neared. Fuzuna looked up at Tokugawa as he neared and smiled. "No thanks. Now if you'll excuse me." she told Natsuo as she grabbed her bag and got up, leaving a very unhappy Natsuo behind.

"Hey Kazuya! Done with class?" Fuzuna asked. Natsuo shot a glare at Tokugawa over Fuzuna's shoulder. Tokugawa returned the glare, making Natsuo freeze for a moment before he took off, managing to appear much like a dog with it's tail between its legs.

"Yes. I had a test today and we were free to leave after we had finished." Tokugawa told her as he looked back down at her. "Great." Fuzuna replied as she heaved her bag up on her shoulder, careful of the laptop tucked safely inside.

"Why were you with Ichimazu?" Tokugawa asked, his gaze going past her to the way the other male has taken off in. Fuzuna looked over her shoulder back the way Natsuo had left by.

"He was being a shameless flirt and kept bugging me even after I said no the first two times." Fuzuna told him. Tokugawa nodded. "If he continues to bug you, you need to come tell me or the others." he told her. Fuzuna gave a snort of laughter.

"If I told Jujirou he'd rip that guy apart, limb by limb. You, Kanata, and Shuji wouldn't let him off easy either." she told him as the two started walking. Fuzuna had a point. The four were very protective of their friend.

"Just tell me." he told her. Fuzuna covered a laugh. "Alright, alright." she agreed. The two continued in silence for a moment. Tokugawa looked down at her. Was she still planning to go through with the idea that Tanegashima had stuck in her head the day before or had that been the alcohol talking. If she was serious then he had no choice, as her best friend, then to do something to talk her out of it, or something.

"Were you serious?" he asked, straight forward as always. Fuzuna blinked in confusion as she looked up at him. "Serious about what, Kazuya?" she asked. Tokugawa stopped his walking and looked down at her. "Were you serious about taking Shuji's suggestion?" he asked.

Fuzuna stared at him for a moment, her eyes searching his face. She was probably trying to figure out if he was angry with her or not. Whatever she saw she must not have been fazed for she said her next sentence with a straight face.

"Yes I am." she told him before turning to continue to walk. "You're going to get hurt. Especially if the boy becomes attached or is someone like Ichimazu." Tokugawa told her as he followed her.

"I know we're best childhood friends and that you can be protective but I know how to take care of myself, Kazuya. I'm tired of always ended up on the bad end of things because I was looking for something more then a fling and they weren't." Fuzuna told him.

Tokugawa frowned as he sped up to catch up with her. "So you're going to give up on looking for true love?" he asked her. "No. I'm just going to stop looking for it right now. I'm nineteen, Kazuya. It was foolish to think I'd find it at my age. My parents didn't even meet until they were twenty-five." Fuzuna replied.

It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this. She had made up her mind and from the look on her face she wasn't going to be swayed to change it. If there was one thing about Fuzuna that Tokugawa didn't like it was her stubbornness.

He remembered one time when he was little, hearing her father say that it came from her mother, but that it was her stubbornness that had made him fall in love with Fuzuna's mother. Tokugawa didn't see how a man could fall in love with the stubbornness of a woman. Especially if she was as stubborn as Fuzuna or her mother.

But the point was...Fuzuna wasn't going to change her mind. Tokugawa had promised to protect her and letting her sleep with a guy she knew next to nothing about and couldn't really trust was not keeping that promise.

Well if he couldn't change her mind on the subject then he was just going to have to switch plans. He didn't really want to do this but it was the only way to protect her while she stubbornly carried on with her idea. This was not going to go over with Fuzuna. He just knew it.

"Fine." Tokugawa said surprisingly Fuzuna into stopping. She turned to look at him. "Since you want to carry on with this then...I'll do it. I'll be your partner."

END

Kyandi: I'd accept that offer in a heart beat.

Fuzuna: Yeah well you didn't grow up with him as your childhood friend.

Kyandi: I still would have accepted the offer.

Fuzuna: Because he's good looking?

Kyandi: Yes, but that's not all. He's actually very sweet.

Fuzuna: When he's not teasing me.

Kyandi: Yeah sure. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Fuzuna: We'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye, bye!


	3. Serious As The Grave

Kyandi: We're back!

Fuzuna: Greetings one and all!

Kyandi: We come bearing...

Fuzuna: Presents?

Kyandi:...No! We come bearing a new chapter!

Fuzuna: But...that is a present. A present to our readers!

Kyandi: I suppose so. So lets give it to them! Please enjoy and review.

Fuzuna: Kyandi-sama does not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3 Serious As The Grave

She was laughing and laughing and laughing some more. Tokugawa at the moment sat across from Fuzuna in a booth at the back of a cafe. He took a drink of his tea as she sat there across from him, trying to not laugh out right in his face. She wasn't doing very well in his opinion.

He had seen Fuzuna liked his only a few times before and each and every time there was nothing he could do to get her to stop laughing. It was best to just let her get it out of her system before he tried talking to her.

So he sat there and calmly waited. He would say one thing though...it was a serious blow to a man's pride when a girl out right laughed at the idea of sleeping with him. It was basically like she was laughing at the size of his manhood instead of at the fact that he had offered which was out of character for him.

And it was out of character for him. Fuzuna was laughing not because of the idea of sleeping with him but because he had offered when he didn't even really go on dates as it was. There had been tones of girls who had asked him out and confessed to him but he hadn't accepted any or gone on any dates recently.

That was why it was out of character for him and that was why she was laughing so hard. Tokugawa was no Romeo but he wasn't inexperienced either. He could carry through with the offer if he wanted. But to explain that he had to get her to stop laughing first.

He couldn't talk over her laughter. So he had to wait for her to pull it back to together and get the laughs out. It took a little while but Fuzuna finally got her laughing under control and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

She took a deep breath and waiting a moment to make sure she had all of her laughs out of her system before she spoke. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." she told him.

"Glad it amused you." he told her as he took another drink of his tea. Fuzuna looked up at him, noting his serious face. "Wait...you were joking about that whole offer thing right?" she asked, her smile fading away. Tokugawa looked up, his eyes locking on hers.

He didn't have to answer he for her to see the answer on his face. He had a pretty emotionless face most of the time, but Fuzuna could read past it. She had known him long enough to tell what he was thinking and feeling most of the time.

Slowly her shoulders sagged. "Crap, you're not kidding. Kazuya, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "You're going to insist on doing this no matter what I say to you. I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt with some guy you don't really know and can't trust." he told her.

He knew the moment a frown settled on her face that she was going to protest with all her might but he wasn't going to let her. He just had to remind her that every time he had told her something it had been proved in the end that he was right.

"Every time I tell you something isn't it proven later that I was right from the beginning?" he asked her. Fuzuna snapped her mouth shut on a protest she had been about to throw his way. "Yes, but-" Tokugawa cut her off.

"I know males our age, Fuzuna. I know exactly what they are thinking. I am a male, are I not?" Tokugawa said. "You are, but-" Tokugawa cut her off again. "You've already agreed, Fuzuna. There are no buts. You could always give up the idea." he told her.

Fuzuna frowned at him. "Kazuya, despite that, do you know how awkward that would be? We've know each other since I was four and you were five. For crying out loud, we use to sleep in the same bed and take baths together. You're my best friend." Fuzuna remarked.

"Exactly why it should be me. Its _**friends**_ with benefits, Fuzuna. No one knows you, how you feel, and what you want better then I. With me it really would be no strings attached." he told her.

Fuzuna deflated and pouted. He knew then that he had won the argument. Fuzuna always pouted when she lost an argument. But she wasn't about to give up just yet. He had won the battle over her not having any other guy but him, but he was far from winning the war.

"Fine. If I decide I need it, _**if**_, then I'll say something. But that's if. I'm not giving up on the idea but I still find it awkward to even think about seeing you without a shirt, let alone fully naked." she told him bluntly. Ouch! Another blow to his pride.

There were plenty of girls that would jump at the chance to see him naked. Many who would love to get the same offer he had given Fuzuna. To hear this from his own best friend was a hard blow to his self confidence and pride. "You've seen me fully naked before. As you said...we use to take baths together." he pointed out.

Fuzuna made a face at him. "Now you're just using my own words against me and that's not cute, Kazuya. Besides that was when you were little and everything was...small." she retorted. Tokugawa raised an eyebrow at her. It was best to just not touch that comment. He didn't need another blow to his confidence as a man that day.

By this point Kazuya had got the check and had paid. "We can continue this conversation, while I help you with your math homework." he told her. Fuzuna sighed. "Right. Its Saturday, isn't it?" she asked before groaning.

"I hate when you come over to teach me math! You always make me do more work then what's assigned!" she complained as she got to her feet to follow him. "If I challenge you to learn it then it'll finally stick and one of these days I won't have to tutor you." he told her.

Fuzuna heaved a huff. "Yeah right." she muttered. Tokugawa looked down at her as they exited the cafe. It was clear that she was still finding everything a bit awkward after the sudden offer. She was keeping a bit of space between them.

But then again that could be that she really wasn't looking forward to his tutoring session. She never did. She really hated math and she hated it even more when he tutored her.

"Besides, if I don't challenge you, you lose interest." he added. Fuzuna looked up at him then. "And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked. "You always lose interest when you aren't challenged. That's another reason why I push you to do more then what is assigned. Its also why you're at the top of your class." he told her.

Fuzuna muttered something lowly to herself where he couldn't hear but he got the feeling that it wasn't flattering in the least. Fuzuna had a knack for suddenly becoming impossible to hear when she had been out smarted.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you." Tokugawa said. Fuzuna's pout became more pronounced. "I didn't say anything." she replied. "Really...because you mutter when you've been beaten." Tokugawa added. Fuzuna bristled.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed swatting him on the arm. What could he say. After fifteen or so years of friendship he couldn't help but tease her now and then. It was fun.

END

Kyandi: Fifteen years is too long of a time knowing someone.

Fuzuna: You're telling me.

Kyandi: But if he knows your weaknesses that means you know his.

Fuzuna: Are you even sure he has them?

Kyandi: I...I don't know. O.o

Fuzuna: Exactly. Now everyone please enjoy and review.

Kyandi: We'll be back soon!

Fuzuna: Bye!


	4. Prove It

Kyandi: Howdy hey everyone!

Fuzuna: Greet them normally you country hick.

Kyandi: I resent that!

Fuzuna: Which part? That fact that I said you didn't greet them normally or that I called you a country hick?

Kyandi: Both!

Fuzuna: Then resent it all you want.

Kyandi: I will! Everyone please enjoy nad review!

Fuzuna: Kyandi-sama doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 4 Prove It

"No more, please!" Fuzuna pushed her math book away from her. "My temples are pounding." she added rubbing her temple as she slumped over her table. Tokugawa who was setting drinks out for both of them before he sat down next to her.

As usual on Saturdays, the two sat in Fuzuna's apartment with her math work spread across the table. After a year of visiting the apartment, Tokugawa was more at home in the apartment then he was at home at his parents' house.

Though Fuzuna's parents had offered to buy her a large, luxurious apartment Fuzuna had settled for a smaller one. It was cozy in Tokugawa's opinion and Fuzuna liked it too it seemed. At the moment though they sat at the table in her room. Well...Fuzuna was draped over the table more then sitting at it.

Tokugawa sat her drink in front of her and picked up the work to look over it. "You're almost done though." he remarked as he shifted through the papers. "I've already finished the work assigned to me. Its just the extra work you give me that's not done." Fuzuna retorted.

"And I'm not doing it!" she added. Tokugawa looked at her as she shoved long strands of black hair out of her face. "Would you rather work on the math work or go back to our earlier conversation?" he asked, thinking that it might get her to finish the work. Fuzuna made a face.

"That's a trick question. I don't want to do either." she replied. "You have to choose one or the other, Fuzuna." he told her as he checked her answers to make sure she had done the question right. "Fine...then I'd rather go back to the conversation." she replied.

Tokugawa looked up at her. It wasn't the answer he had expected but it didn't matter. He wanted to set this issue aside now instead of drawing it out. "Alright. I still hold on my belief that I'm right." he told her as he sat the papers aside to look at her.

Fuzuna frowned. "You think your right but let me ask you a question. And its a vital question too. You say you'd do it, but considering we've been best friends for nearly all of our lives, could you even get it up?" she asked.

Tokugawa stared at her, just kind of frozen for a moment. She had actually asked that kind of question and without a single pause of embarrassment. And she was sitting there staring at him waiting for an answer to the question. He didn't have any idea on how to answer the question. Well...not verbally at least.

"Do you wish to find out?" he asked. Fuzuna wrinkled her nose. "You're teasing me again aren't you? Well I'm not falling for it this time. What if I said, yes prove it? What would you do then?" she asked with a serious expression.

Tokugawa stared at her for a moment. Those few sentences could and would get her in trouble. Tokugawa reached out taking hold of her chin and tilting her face up. Fuzuna blinked in confusion at him and her eyes widened as he leaned forward pressing his mouth to hers. He could tell she was shocked.

It was like kissing a dummy. He was pretty sure he could fix that. Tokugawa shifted closer to her, cradling her head in his hands as he moved his lips over hers, coaxing her lips apart. When he added tongue to the kiss was when he got a response from Fuzuna. Fuzuna's hands went to his chest but she didn't push or pull. It was clear she didn't know what to do.

Tokugawa, mapped her mouth, poking and coaxing, trying to get more of a response from her. The whole time he shifted her around, until he pressed her back on to her back, settling his body over hers. His hips pushed her thighs apart, one of his hands tangling into her hair to hold her head still while the other hand traveled down her body tracing curves through clothes.

When his hand passed over her breast was when he finally got the response he was looking for from her. Fuzuna shifted under him, letting out a soft noise into his mouth. Tokugawa's fingers deftly slid down her shirt, unbuttoning buttons as he went.

With the last button undone, he slipped a hand into her shirt to cup her breast through her bra. By this point the need for air had him pulling back out of her kiss.

Fuzuna was slightly red in the face, more from the lack of air then anything else. That wouldn't be the case for very long. Tokugawa moved to Fuzuna's neck, teeth and lips grazing over skin, seeking out sensitive spots that made her squirm under him.

"Alright, Kazuya, I get your point! Stop now!" Fuzuna said a little out of breath. "You wanted to know." he told her as he finger found the front clasp of her bra and popped it open. When his hand cupped bare breast Fuzuna let out another noise, her fingers twisting into his shirt.

He would admit that it was awkward and strange to be doing something of this nature with his best friend of fifteen years. But it wasn't completely awkward and strange. Though she was Fuzuna, his childhood friend, she was still a girl.

Fingers moved over soft skin, kneading and playing, his thumb rubbing the nipple. Fuzuna was letting out more noises by this point and finally let out an actual moan when his mouth found the peak of the other breast.

Shivers coursed up her spine the more he touched her, the more he did to pleasure her and pull noises from her. Her fingers curled into his shirt, gripping the material tightly as her head rolled back with a breathy moan.

When his free hand slipped under the band of her shorts and down the front of her panties seeking a part of her body that was more sensitive, she really shivered. He slid his fingers lightly over her, a ghost of a touch that made her squirm and shiver at the same time.

Tokugawa wasn't surprised to find her wet and more then just a little turned on, but he didn't expect her to be as turned on as she was. She was wet enough that the first finger slid into her easily, coaxing another moan out of her.

The second finger joined the first just as easy, though it was a bit tight. That was to be expected. She had only had sex once in her life and if he wasn't mistaken, that had been back in high school. He was stretching muscles that hadn't been stretched in years.

But Fuzuna wasn't showing any signs of pain or discomfort just yet. That might not be the case when exchanged his fingers for something that was defiantly bigger then them. For now though she was lost in her reaction to the pleasure.

Seeing her in the state she was in, half of her clothes off and her body reacting to his touch his body answered in response, answering Fuzuna's question from earlier. He defiantly could get it up, even for his own childhood friend.

His pants were becoming unbearably tight as he own body heated up. He had never had his body respond this quickly to a girl before. Perhaps it was because of the fact that it was indeed Fuzuna and he was more comfortable around her.

Whatever the case was both of them were reacting to each other nicely. He didn't think though, that Fuzuna could take any more of the teasing. Already her face was red and she breathing in shallow pants. He didn't think her grip on his shirt could get any tighter either.

Tokugawa wasted no time in pulling her shorts and panties down her long legs and tossing them to the side. He didn't even pay attention to where they landed. He yanked his shirt over his head, one handed, making her lose her grip in on it before tossing that as well and moving on to his belt.

Before he tossed his pants he reached into his back pocket pulling out a small silver foil pouch. He ripped it open using his teeth, rolling the condom on before moving to hover over her, pressing close to her body. He gathered her hands in his and pinned them to the floor over her head, holding them in place.

He didn't really want her nails to dig into his skin like they had dug into his shirt. That would make showering painful and changing in the locker room awkward. "Kazuya, wait for a moment..." Fuzuna trailed off with a mix of a wince and a moan as he eased himself into her slowly.

She was tight. From the crease of her brow and wrinkle of her nose Tokugawa could tell there was some pain and discomfort for her. That was to be expected with the lack of real experience. A lot of people would say that it was only the first time that hurt.

That wasn't true when that was the girl's only time and then she didn't have sex again for years after. "Does it hurt?" he asked in a husky voice as he eased himself into a slow, patient pace, keeping his thrust slow and gentle to let her adjust. Fuzuna opened her eyes to peer up at him. She shook her head in reply. Apparently she couldn't trust her voice.

Fuzuna had lied though. There was a little pain. She wouldn't admit it to Tokugawa but he was bigger then the guy she had lost her virginity too. That mixed with the fact that she hadn't had sex since that first time and she was bound to have a little pain.

But when Tokugawa started moving all thoughts of pain flew out of her head, along with every protest to this she had thought off. Tokugawa knew just how to move to give her pleasure and no discomfort or pain. It didn't even cross her mind at the moment that this man moving in her was her best friend.

Later when she had had time to think it through then she would be embarrassed by the noises that flowed from her lips and embarrassed for the way her body reacted to every little touch. Fuzuna let out a cry of pleasure when Tokugawa's pace sped up, growing stronger and faster.

He released one of her wrist, his now free hand, slipping under her thigh to grip it and push the knee closer to her chest. This let him reached deeper into her.

Fuzuna's head rolled back with another cry, her hand snapping out to grip his arm. It had been a while since his last time. Tokugawa hadn't noticed how much stress and tension had built up in his body. But now he could feel it melting away, the closer he came to his climax.

He could feel his climax nearing and from the tightening of muscles around him, she was close too. But getting her to the finish line was a bit harder then he thought it would be. It was like she had never climaxed before.

Tokugawa braced a forearm on either side of her, his back and shoulders hunched, and his pace speeding up more. Fuzuna latched onto his shoulders, gripping tightly but careful enough not to dig her nails in. At this rate he would finish before her. Then, at last her grip on him tightened as her body arched against his. Her head fell back with a cry as her whole body tightened.

It was just a few more thrust before he too followed her over the edge. Tokugawa rested his weight on his arms, keeping most of his weight off of her as his body relaxed. His forehead fell to rest on her shoulder as he calmed his breathing.

Fuzuna, with a deep sigh, went limp under him. "Alright, so you can get it up." she remarked lowly. "Wait...why did you have a condom!?" she asked, her voice raising slightly. Tokugawa raised his head to look at her.

"I always have one on me." he told her. The look she gave him then was a mix of shock and something else he couldn't quite read. Horror maybe. Whatever it was it was clear she thought the reason he had the condom on him was related to his offer.

"Its was for Shuji." he told her. "He always forgets to carry them." he added. Fuzuna's face turned slightly pink. "Oh. Well if that's the case then shouldn't you carry more then one. You know Shuji." she remarked.

Tokugawa glanced around, searching for his pants. When he finally located them he pulled them closer and dug in his back pocket, pulling out six more of the silver pouches. He showed them to Fuzuna. "I have more in my bag if he manages to use all of them." he told her.

Fuzuna scratched one cheek in slight embarrassment. "Right...well you can get off now." she told him. The awkwardness was setting in. He could see it on her face. But she was also painfully aware of him as a man now and that awareness was turning her on again.

Tokugawa raised an eyebrow. He picked one of the condoms out and tossed the other five on the table before he turned back to Fuzuna. "Kazuya, what are yo-" Fuzuna cut off as Tokugawa pulled back enough to roll her on to her stomach. He pinned her there, holding her in place as he removed the used condom, throwing it into a near by trash can, and rolled on the new one.

"Kazuya, wait for a moment. I...ahn~!" Fuzuna bit down on her hand as Tokugawa gripped her hips and slipped back inside her. He pressed close to her back, his hands sliding down her arms until his fingers slid through hers to pin her hands to the floor.

"That was your first time cumming, wasn't it?" he asked lowly into her ear. Even from his angle he could see her cheeks turn pink. "Like I said, I haven't had sex since my first time and most girls don't climax their first time." she replied.

Not to mention that her boyfriend at the time, the one she had slept with, had been more about self-indulging then shared pleasure. She could almost feel the grin on Tokugawa's face even though she couldn't see his face.

She wiggled under him, trying to pull her hands free. "Stop grinning! I know you are!" she told him. Tokugawa buried his nose into the side of her neck, gripping her hands tighter. By the time he was done she wouldn't argue with him anymore on the subject of the friends with benefits idea. And she wouldn't be so concerned with him grinning either. No she'd have other things on her mind.

END

Kyandi: This chapter made _**me**_ blush.

Fuzuna: Imagine how I feel.

Kyandi: Hey I'd change places with you if I could.

Fuzuna: I'm sure you would.

Kyandi: Sue me, he's cute.

Fuzuna: Whatever. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Kyandi: We'll be back soon.

Fuzuna: Sayonora!


End file.
